xmen_nexusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
__FORCETOC__ End of Canon History More and more disturbed by Psylocke’s affections and unable to handle the events of the X-Cutioner’s Song, Cyclops took a leave of absence and visited his grandparents in Anchorage. He confided in them what really happened to Madelyne and the baby and they offered comfort as best as they could. Scott was also approached by one of their neighbors, who turned out to be Sinister in disguise. After dropping some hints about the Legacy Virus and a possible third brother besides Scott and Alex, he helped him to withstand the test the Dark Riders put him through. They battled Cyclops for 15 minutes and afterwards considered him worthy enough to live on to expect the coming great conflict. After returning from his trip to Alaska, Scott promised to Jean to never again leave her out of his decisions. They made up and, a short while afterwards, Jean decided that it was finally time to tie the knot. All of a sudden, with Scott the least expecting it, she asked him to marry her and he happily agreed. Almost anybody who belonged to an X-team attended the wedding that was celebrated at the Xavier estate. Alex and Ororo were Best Man and Matron of Honor. Rachel Summers, especially, was very happy, as the wedding seemed like a first step into a future where she would possibly born as their daughter. During their honeymoon, the consciousnesses of Scott and Jean were taken 2000 years into the future by an elderly Rachel (who ended up there later, after entering the timestream). She needed their help to train Nathan Christopher, who had been infected with a techno-organic virus and sent to the future for a possible cure. The techno-organic virus was spreading and could only be held in check with telekinesis. Under the aliases of Redd and Slym, Jean and Scott raised the boy, who one day would become Cable, for twelve years, until the day that Rachel died of old age. Then, the couple was sent back to their rightful bodies. When Magneto’s space station Avalon was under attack, Jean and Scott were teleported there by Amelia Voght to help. They came too late to prevent the destruction of the base but they helped to evacuate the Acolytes. Scott and a group of Acolytes crash-landed in the Australian Outback and it was his ingenuity and knowledge that kept them alive till they reached the abandoned outback town that the X-Men once had used as their base. Uncannyxmen.net Canon to Board Transition Cyclops and the Acolytes had split once help was found. Scott had been at Xavier's mansion since. Board History Knowing that Professor X was busy integrating the students to the mansion and that most of the X-Men were off dealing with personal crises, Cyclops took it upon himself to keep the effort of the X-Men adjusted. Shuffling through paperwork near the entrance of the mansion, he was greeted by Iceman who had just returned to the mansion after attending his father's funeral. Cyclops made the effort to note all of the X-Men would have attended, but Iceman insisted none come. The pair were interrupted by Jean Grey, Emma Frost, and Warpath. Jean had taken to her husband's side while Emma made a comment about the X-Men's uniform. She made sure to give Cyclops a blushing compliment about his physique, but Scott didn't take the bait. Once Iceman asked where Wolverine was at, Cyclops asked Jean to track Wolverine for him and welcomed Warpath into the X-Men fold. Rictor soon appeared, worried that maybe coming back wasn't right, but Cyclops calmed the man and said all the X-Men have their own problems and are always welcomed back. But the same couldn't be said for Sage as she appeared. Cyclops demanded to know why she was at the mansion after he involvement in forcing Jean to become the Phoenix. Thankfully, his thoughts turned else where as Psylocke alerted him of a problem telepathically. Cyclops left to investigate. Cyclops entered the medical facility to find Psylocke injured with a gunshot wound to her leg. He assessed the situation and asked what happened. Psylocke revealed Wolverine was captured by what she assumed to be Weapon X guards while she and Logan were out. Scott wondered if Jean had purposely hid Logan's initial return to the mansion from him, but Cyclops gathered a team to go to the location where he was captured at. Taking the jet into the midst of New York City, he briefed his small team on what he learnt from Betsy, with an intention of finding out what happened to Wolverine, and rescuing him. And to start with, everything went to plan, but an unerring silence left him wondering if they were walking into a trap, causing him to deploy his troops to suit and leaving himself and Colossus as bait. Just as he’d predicted, Wolverine’s captors were laying in wait for them; hiding inside the surrounding building to snipe at them from a distance, but Scott had come prepared, using Rogue to attack the upper floors, whilst he lay down a covering for; sending Warpath and Sunpyre to keep following Logan’s scent whilst he and Piotr finished off the lower floors. During the fight, Warpath had alerted everyone the police had arrived. Deciding it was best to leave before being caught, the X-Men left without a clue as to where Wolverine was taken. Abilities The Summers line carries a powerful gift, as just like the Brothers that followed him, Scott was born a mutant. His particular mutation allows him to draw on ambient energy sources such as solar radiation and absorb it into his body, before emitting a beam of sheer kinetic force from his eyes. Scott’s X-gene does this in a very convoluted way however as opposed to merely converting the energy into force. Instead, his eyes operate as a pair of conduits to an adjacent dimension composed entirely of kinetic particles. The energy stored inside Cyclops is then used to power these conduits, opening up the twin portals and projecting a beam of ‘non-Einsteinian particles’. These particles, although a fiery ruby red in color are purely kinetic in nature, projecting no heat despite popular thought (including that of his own Father) but are capable of supplying enough force to ‘punch a hole through a mountain’. Due to a flaw in Scott’s control (See Weaknesses) these apertures are stuck permanently in the ‘On-position’ leaving Scott in little control over his powers. He is however, able to block the flow of force in two main ways: By obscuring his eyes with another part of his own body, he is able to use his mind’s psionic field that blocks the flow of force upon contact - Typically with his eyelids or clasping his hands over his face - as a self-preservation defense for the ‘portals’ due to the sheer level of force generated. The other method, discovered after a series of tests in Scott’s youth by Mister Sinister, requires a lens of Ruby Quartz. Uniquely, this material has been found to be naturally in sync harmonically with Summers’ psionic field and also triggers the ‘contact block’. Through use of these lenses, Scott has developed a very fine control over his powers which has become increasingly vital over the years and they form the core of his uniform’s visor. This visor is operated by either of the control knobs mounted on either side of it or by the separate remote controls hidden in the thumbs of both gloves. They allow him to withdraw the lens in varying degrees from pinpoint openings to a full width blast. The visor opening controls the height dimension of an optic blast yet the width is governed by the focal length of Scott’s ‘eyes’ – in the same way a ‘squinting’ of the eyes would be used to focus on distant objects, so it produces a thin, accurate beam to target distant objects, whilst also increasing the force applied at the point of impact. At its widest the range Scott’s beam can spread is still ‘restricted’ by his visor, giving it a diameter of about 90 feet across at a range of 50 feet and carrying a pressure of 10psi. Focused down to just 4 feet across at the same range, the pressure increases to around 500psi. The optic beam is effective up to a distance of 2,000 feet, albeit with its force reduced to 0.38psi. Properly focused, Cyclops can supply enough force to tip a 5,000 gallon tank from 20 feet and puncture 1in thick carbon-steel plate from 2 feet. The beam does have reflective capabilities as well, reflecting and refracting off mirrored and sufficiently armored surfaces. In many ways though Scott’s true potential has yet to be seen; predominantly due to his pre-occupation with control and restraint having held him back from fully unleashing himself for fear of the untold destruction he could wreak. His visor limits his vision to restrict his blasts to more manageable ‘angles’, yet it is theorized that Summers could easily produce energy levels comparable to a decent-sized power plant. Links NeXus: Cyclops Thread Tracker References Category:Cyclops Category:X-Men Category:Optic Blasts Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Canon Category:Character Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:American